Toyed
by Jade Colours
Summary: She hated everything about him. His arrogant smirk,what he was, but most of all how he made her love him. A one shot about Klaus and one of his victims. Enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters... All rights go to L.J. Smith, as well as the producers and the cast of the series (as always).**

**A/N: Well, everybody loves Klaus, his dimples as well as his accent and looks. Yes, as you probably have noticed, he is my favourite character. Actually, I only started watching the series, because of him. Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my first reviewer; Damon is hot. I was so happy when I got a review that I danced around my room...**

**Well, enjoy reading!**

A white, hazy mist seemed to creep unknowingly through the girl's brain, and although everything in her mind told her not to do so, she pulled out a large, sharp wooden stake and stabbed the vampire in front of her right through the middle of the heart. He groaned once in pain, and then his body fell limp onto the floor.

"Oh God..." she whispered, kneeling down next to the corpse.

Feeling a presence behind her, she slowly turned around... and saw him. _Him…_who had doomed her to this existence against her own will, _Him_ who had forced her to commit this sin.

_H__im_...whom she loved.

Yes, it was true. She hated him for making her love him. Klaus...the name tasted bitter, and wrong on her tongue, making her shudder in distaste.

She felt the blood rush through her as she surveyed the hybrid. Fury built up in her heart as she realised once again from that amused, egoistic smirk and that mischievous glint in his electric blue eyes that she was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to him.

Nothing but a toy, a toy he liked to look at and hurt; a plaything with a worthless soul, only useful for his dark, twisted games. He smiled, showing her his dimples; for once not looking like the monster he was, but rather innocent.

"Hello Amanda," he said in a seductive, rich voice, entitling his accent and seeming more dangerous than ever since the day she had met him.

Part of Amanda wanted to scream at him, hurt him in any way possible, and kill him. She wanted to see him in ashes if she was not looking at the man she loved and hated at the same time.

The other, more loving part of her, wanted to go up to him and hug him, kiss him and tell him that she forgave every single of his cruel actions that hurt her every time he used them.

Amanda did neither of the things. Instead, she remained where she was, petrified with fear. Only a strained whisper of his name was able to escape her full, cherry coloured lips.

"Klaus..."

It broke the icy silence that was enclosing the room, as well as her heart.

"Oh, don't worry about dear John's death by the way," he replied loosely, as if speaking about the weather "The time of his disposal was near anyway, you just made his death much less painful than it would have been if I would have the honour of silencing him, my dear."

He had come dangerously near while speaking. But Amanda did not care anymore; his words brought all the fury inside her out.

"YOU COMPELLED ME TO DO THIS!" she screamed right into his face.

She regretted the words as soon as she had said them, and awaiting him to attack her or torture her in some way. She remained in a rigid position with her face only a few inches away from his. But Klaus's expression remained neutral, keeping her on the wait for what he would do next.

After some time, he smirked, and leaned in, also grabbing her waist and pulling her up from the floor. She horrifyingly saw that she was still sitting next to poor, _dead,_ John.

"Of course I did, sweetheart..." he mumbled, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Then, very abruptly he pulled away, amusing himself as he watched the longing for more, clearly written in her face.

"I'm bored... let's go." he told her, motioning her to follow him.

She nodded, acknowledging his command. _Command_, _as always_, she thought, coming to herself again.

_You're nothing to him, Amanda..._ she repeated to herself again and again, _nothing but his personal little plaything._

Amanda sighed.

_Just a toy... Nothing more... Nothing less._

**How did you find it? Good, bad, ok... Please leave a review I really value them and I promise that I **_**will**_** reply!**


End file.
